Trust
by Rasengan22
Summary: It's not where Naruto intended to end up, but a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. And as long as he's got a tough, street-smart friend like Sasuke around - in the end, it's all gonna be fine anyway. Stripper!Naruto, cage fighter!Sasuke. Drabble. Written for nomadshinobi.


**a/n:** Written for nomadshinobi. You gave me sad-ish breakup songs, but they were like eff that, we'll do what we want.

* * *

_Trust_

The beat of the music pulsed deep and slow, the bass making the seat vibrate as Naruto gyrated his hips above the customer's lap. He parted his lips and narrowed his eyes at the man underneath: his skin pale, jet black hair, thin and lithe frame. Running fingertips down his bare chest and abdomen, he dipped his his hips seductively—ass rubbing across the man's strong thighs, which twitched at the contact. A hand near his leg fisted in an attempt to obey the club's rules of no touching. Naruto tilted his head upward, revealing his throat as he eyed the strobed lights reflecting across the tin tiles on the ceiling. He moved his body to the sultry rhythm of the music, lost in thought. The routine was automatic for him nowadays. Balancing himself using the back of their booth, Naruto leaned forward so that the sides of their faces nearly touched. He could smell the man's cologne and a hint of something warm and spicy from his aftershave. The song came to an end and with a wink and a smile and an awareness of the man's sizable hard-on, he accepted the customer's wad of bills. Eyes focused on one of the bouncers standing guard at the door, Naruto gathered his clothes and headed to the exit. When he had his fingers on the handle, the bouncer touched his earpiece and clutched Naruto's forearm.

"He's at the bar," the bulky man informed him, eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"Again?" Naruto asked, the skin between his brows wrinkling. The bouncer gave a curt nod.

Sighing, Naruto raked a hand through his hair, staring briefly at the floor before giving a nod of acknowledgement. The hand holding the money tightened.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" asked the bouncer.

"No," he answered. "I'll take care of him."

"You sure? You're off now, aren't you?"

"I—" He caught himself before his temper got the best of him. Naruto smiled at the man. "I said I'll take care of it."

Giving the man's shoulder a squeeze of reassurance, Naruto opened the door and headed for the changing room so that he could get dressed and clock out.

xxx

Although a couple of his coworkers asked if he wanted to go out for a drink now that he was done with his shift, Naruto passed on their invitation. He took his time as he pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans with rips across the knees, a black t-shirt with a low v-cut, and a dark gray motorcycle jacket. While slipping on his boots, he checked his phone—no message. On the way out, he stopped when he saw his reflection in one of the mirrors and fixed a piece of wayward hair. It was longer than he usually kept it, so some pieces had a wave to them. He still had his stage makeup on: a little black eyeliner; gloss for his lips; subtle, smokey eyeshadow.

There were clients who waved to him or tried to pull him into conversation. Though off the clock, he didn't want to offend, but he kept the small talk short. He passed the main stage, eyeing one of his friends as he contorted his muscular body around a stripper pole. Their eyes connected briefly, each smiling at the other. He'd become close to some of these guys, and having no family himself, his friends were everything to him. Naruto gave a wave of goodbye without expecting him to be able to return it and walked through another open doorway that led to a bar and casual sitting room. Against the far wall was a large antique wooden bar with 12 stools. The rest of the area had leather couches and chairs. The decor was upscale. There were a few patrons, some of them regulars, so again Naruto gave a bow as he passed and entertained any greetings, politely thanking when they complimented his looks or wanted to touch the sleeves of his jacket or give his butt a friendly pat or squeeze. While he was talking, his eyes strayed to the bar, where there were two men at one end and then a lone man at the otherHe was dressed similarly to Naruto in all black. From the back, he looked just like his last client except this person's hair was styled more wildly, spiked up instead of smoothed flat by product.

Naruto approached with a confident swagger, making eye contact with the bartender—a silent message passing the two of them and Naruto waving away his co-worker's concern. He went directly to the stool beside the man in black and took a seat, their elbows touching. Neither of them spoke immediately, and Naruto's co-worker came by to offer him his usual vodka tonic. He seemed to be waiting on another confirmation from Naruto that he was okay, so Naruto reassured him with another look. Sensuous Latin music played from the speakers. He eyed the condensation forming on his glass and smeared some drops away with a pinky.

"What is it they think I'm going to try?" The man at his side asked.

He didn't answer; instead, he sipped casually at his drink, moving his foot to the song's beat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed when the other man glanced at him directly. Naruto turned his head, his expression neutral as he ran his eyes over the other's features. Much better looking than his client, build much more muscular, but even the slightest movements of his body retained grace as if he were a dancer, but Sasuke had never been trained in dance. It was just something about him, an innate nobility, which didn't make sense given they'd both grown up on the streets without much family to speak of except a brother who worked in law enforcement. Naruto, on the other hand, managed to scrape together enough money for dance lessons. He hadn't, as a teenager, expected to end up using those skills to become a stripper, but it was definitely decent money. It paid for food, rent, and he had a lot of caring friends here.

"No fights tonight?" Naruto asked after several minutes of silence.

"If I had one, would I be here now?"

"Why are you here then?" He kept his gaze forward, though he was eyeing his companion in the mirror. Sasuke noticed and met his eyes in their reflection.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?"

"You don't make me nervous, but you definitely make our staff nervous. Can you blame 'em?"

Sasuke turned to regard him with a telling smirk. "That time was an accident."

"No it wasn't," Naruto replied, unamused as he stared into his drink, shaking it to hear the ice cubes clink. "This is my _job_, Sasuke. You can't just come here and do whatever."

He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, but Naruto didn't acknowledge it. Finally, Sasuke looked away.

"Whatever," Sasuke said under his breath.

"How's your brother?" Naruto asked, unbothered.

"Dead to me."

"That's what you always say. What's he done this time?"

"Arrested one of my brokers."

Naruto snorted. "Did he do it to piss you off?"

"What do _you_ think?"

He laughed this time, and as his body shook, their arms brushed and pressed together. He didn't move away and neither did Sasuke. Naruto opened his mouth to speak—

"Are you going to ask me why I'm here again?" Sasuke cut him off.

He bowed his head, making a gesture with his head that sent his bangs scattering to the side. Feeling eyes on them, Naruto glanced at the mirror. Just some customers ogling them from behind.

"You must be very popular here," Sasuke murmured. "Since you stand out."

"_I_ do?" He asked, knowing what he meant but not in the mood to humor him.

"I don't see anyone else here with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I can't do anything about my genes."

"You're the only one who could've been a professional dancer—"

"Don't start this again, Sasuke." He sighed irritably, turning on the stool—their knees touching. "You're not my dad. You're not allowed to act like you're disappointed in me or scold me for doin' what I do when you do what you do."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed sharply. "And what is it _I_ do?"

Naruto also narrowed his eyes. "Don't ask dumb questions. You could be workin' alongside your brother, but you didn't wanna do that. I don't knock you for doin' all that underground cage fightin' shit when you could go pro."

"You make it sound so easy," Sasuke replied icily. "With _my _record? I never said I wanted to go pro, and at least what I do doesn't involve takin' off my clothes—"

"—Oh, please. You circle around a stupid ring in your underwear and hug up on other tatt'd up dudes like it's some kinda fetish porn—" Sasuke was giving him an amused look, so he stopped mid-sentence. "What?"

"You sound jealous." There was a smugness in Sasuke's eyes that he didn't like.

"I wasn't goin' for jealous," Naruto replied irritably. "I was goin' for judgmental."

"At least _my _underwear covers my ass."

"You're obnoxious." He rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck outta here."

Sasuke shifted, ending all contact between their bodies. Naruto's skin felt colder afterward, but it suited his level of irritation. Why did he always let Sasuke get under his skin so easily?

"What are you doing after this?" Sasuke asked, not wary at all of the tension.

"Going home."

"Alone?"

Naruto set down his glass on the bar, with more force than he'd meant to. He sucked in a gulp of air, trying to control his temper. Again, he angled his body in Sasuke's direction.

"What do you _want_?" He asked, staring fiercely into Sasuke's eyes. Other people found Sasuke's stare intimidating and cold, but Naruto knew him inside and out. _Literally_.

"If I tell you," Sasuke answered, voice low and eyes flashing, "You'll run away."

"I'm not the person you should be comin' to for a booty call."

"You're not a _booty call_," Sasuke replied.

"Then what?" He asked. "_What_? You're in the mood to fuck around with me tonight?"

"If it was up to me…" Sasuke placed a hand on his thigh. "I'd fuck around with you _every _night."

Naruto glared at him. "_Fuck_ you."

He pushed off Sasuke's hand, noticing the bartender watching their interaction, so Naruto took in another deep breath. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene.

"Why'd you have to come to my job, huh?" He asked out of frustration. "I work here. People are gonna think I'm unprofessional if I bring my drama here. We have important clients."

"You're a stripper, not a courtesan," Sasuke commented.

"Tch. What do you know? Maybe I fuck for money now."

"Do you?" Sasuke's body shifted, turning more toward him. Naruto glanced up at the mirror to see the man's expression. "I don't think you do. _I'd_ know."

He rolled his eyes and snorted. "You're a real piece of work, y'know that?"

"Why? Because I know you better than anyone else, even though you don't want to admit it?"

"God, you're so full of yourself, Sasuke. Do you ever listen to the words that come out of your mouth? I'm not suckin' your dick tonight just 'cause you're frustrated with Itachi."

Sasuke snatched up his wrist at the mention of his brother, squeezing it in a vicelike grip. He looked down at the pale fingers wrapped around his arm and then at Sasuke's face.

"I'm not afraid of you," Naruto told him confidently. "You don't scare me. I could whoop your ass even if all you do is fight."

"I'd like to see you try," Sasuke retorted, letting go of his wrist—throwing it away, but with only minute force. Naruto's hand dropped onto the bartop. He tapped his fingers before slowly retracting the hand until it fell into his lap. He rubbed the sweat from his palm onto his thigh.

"You'd probably get off on that."

"I _probably _would."

"There are lots of men and women out there you can fuck. I'm not the only person on this planet."

"I thought you didn't like when I fuck other people," Sasuke muttered, picking at the napkin underneath his glass of beer.

"Not when we're in a relationship, no."

"We were 18, Naruto. Let it go."

"It's okay, 'cause I ended up fuckin' your brother after I found out," Naruto said, laughing because it was a joke. But Sasuke wasn't laughing with him.

"That would be fucked up," Sasuke picked up his glass, "Since he's five years older than you and was in the academy at the time. I'd have had him arrested."

"Eighteen is still legal," Naruto replied, amused his comment earned such an interesting reaction.

"I didn't cheat on you, by the way," Sasuke said suddenly. "You'd dumped me for about the tenth time, and I was really drunk."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I've heard this a million times before."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"You're _still _not fuckin' me tonight," he replied, cracking one of his shoulders with a jerk of his upper body. "You're shit at settin' the mood anyway."

"What do you mean? You love fighting with me."

"I'm a lover," he said, turning to give Sasuke a droll look, "Not a fighter. Like _you_."

"I can be both." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's gaze dropped swiftly to Sasuke's lips before rising again to meet his eyes.

"I mean a _good _lover," he clarified.

"When you cried afterward every time, weren't those tears of joy?" Sasuke taunted.

"They were tears of pain, from my blue balls 'cause you couldn't get me off."

"You're such a fucking liar, Uzumaki," Sasuke accused, an annoying electricity crackling between them despite his best efforts to ignore it. They were both smiling.

"Yeah, well. Wonder where I got that from, huh?"

"I've never lied to you."

"Not tellin' me the whole story about crap still fits in the whole sphere of deception." Naruto pushed his empty glass to the wide. "Well, this has been nice, us catchin' up and all, but I'm really tired from rubbin' up on strangers all night in my underwear."

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's forearm. "Stay. One more drink."

"Nah. I know how this goes. I stay, you try to get me drunk, and I end up puttin' out."

"Sounds like a pretty good Saturday night to me. What's the problem?"

Naruto sighed. He set his elbow on the counter, supporting his head with his hand, and squinted at Sasuke. "Why are you really here? Now I know it's not about sex."

"How do you know?"

"Because you keep pushin' it. When you really want sex, you're all action, not talk. Somethin' must be botherin' you, so why don't you just tell me."

Sasuke's eyes swayed, shifting left and right, revealing to him he'd hit the mark.

"You'll get more from me if you're honest," Naruto told him. "You should know that by now."

"Like I told you," Sasuke pronounced with a seriousness that surprised him. "I'd scare you away."

"If you're bein' honest about whatever it is, scared is the last thing I'll be, so spill it." Feeling somewhat sympathetic, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's knee and squeezed, expecting the worst. Like maybe he was having some legal issues or got busted by the cops over something. He decided to add: "If I can help in any way, I'll give it my best shot."

Sasuke shifted on the stool, mirroring Naruto's position as he propped an elbow on the counter, their knees knocking, Sasuke's other elbow touching Naruto's arm. Hip-hop music blared from the other room, another friend of his had begun his performance out on the stage. More people were coming into the bar area. A couple had sat down only a few stools over from Sasuke.

"Would you believe me," Sasuke began, keeping his voice quiet, "If I said I wanted to see you?"

"Not… especially," Naruto replied slowly, but licked his lips.

Noticing, Sasuke shifted closer, even picking up Naruto's hand to play with a ring he was wearing on his index finger. Naruto watched him move it around in circles.

"Whether you believe it or not," said Sasuke. "Tonight I came because I wanted to see you. I wasn't anywhere near here, something reminded me of you, I came here."

"Well. Here I am. You've seen me. Happy now?"

Sasuke continued to play with the ring, eventually looking up at him under long, dark lashes.

"A little."

Unable to help it, Naruto burst into a shy grin before slapping his hand away in a playful manner. Sasuke went back to resting his elbow on the counter, mouth quirking at one corner.

"Fine, you can walk me home, but it's just a walk and talk to catch up. Don't expect anything."

"Of course." Sasuke made a gesture with his hand over his heart. "Scout's honor."

"You're no _Boy Scout_," Naruto pointed out quickly. "Let me pay for my drink first."

"I've got it covered," said Sasuke.

He hailed the bartender and asked to close out his tab. The employee eyed Naruto again, but all he did was smile. When they were alone again, Sasuke turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"A close friend of yours?"

"Jealous much?"

Sasuke grunted.

"How many drinks did you have before I got off tonight?" Naruto asked.

"A few," Sasuke answered stiffly, lifting his rear off the seat to get his wallet out.

The bartender returned; Sasuke let Naruto write in the tip while placing his credit card back into his wallet. Sasuke checked over the receipt.

"You're a generous tipper," said Sasuke.

"I usually am, but since you were payin', I made sure to be _extra _generous."

Naruto stood from the stool, stretching his arms above his head, standing close to Sasuke. Sasuke, seeing Naruto's shirt riding up, tugged it back down, making the blond man laugh.

"Why are you tryin' to keep me modest here of all places? Most of these people have seen me naked, y'know."

"Only when you're on the clock, I hope," Sasuke replied, pushing him out of the way so that he could stand, as well. Again, he could feel the weight of many pairs of eyes on them.

"We should get goin'. It's not good for business if they think I'm taken."

"They'd be fools to think you weren't," Sasuke replied, and despite what he'd just said, placed a hand to Naruto's lower back as they began walking out of the room toward the exit.

Still, Naruto greeted any customers he knew well, although Sasuke didn't allow him to stop for chit-chat, which was fine since he was ready to leave anyway. He did say goodbye to a couple of the other dancers he passed on the way out Most of them, knowing his tough reputation, gave Sasuke the side-eye as they passed. The last time Sasuke had shown up at the club, he got into a fight with a couple of other patrons. They were annoying patrons, but it still caused too much of a scene. Not to mention Sasuke was well-known in other respects—sex, drugs, fights. Naruto wouldn't say they were all accurate, but most of the rumors weren't _too _far off the truth as he knew it. Sasuke was a tough guy who, unlike a lot of others, could talk the talk _and_ walk the walk. He was street smart, well connected, and weapons weren't foreign to him. But, to Naruto, he was just Sasuke Uchiha, the kid he'd known since he was 8. They went to school together until dropping out junior year. Even lived together a while, even dated off and on. There wasn't much constant in life for Naruto, but _Sasuke_ had been a constant. He might drift away from time to time for whatever reason, but he always returned—just like this.

As they headed down the stairs, Naruto threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"You really missed me, huh?" Naruto teased, trying not to sound too happy about it.

Sasuke, slipping a hand into a jean pocket, pulled a face. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Eh?" Naruto squeezed his shoulder, bringing him in even closer to his side. "Don't get all tough. You're the one who came lookin' for my attention. Be nice to me."

"I bought you a drink, didn't I?"

"Do you think I normally pay for drinks at work?"

"I'm sure your _customers _pay for your drinks," Sasuke answered, disdain in his voice.

"You really _are_ jealous." He laughed.

Shyly, Sasuke glanced away. "Whatever."

"No, it's fine. It's cute now. I'm gettin' used to it." He slid his arm around Sasuke's waist. "You look good tonight, by the way. I had a client right before I saw you. Looked a lot like you."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked disinterestedly.

"Yeah, but not as good lookin'. He _tipped _great, though."

Sasuke tried to wriggle out of his hold, but Naruto kept him in place at his side. It was clear Sasuke's struggles were all for show.

"I _said_ he wasn't as good lookin' as you," Naruto scolded. "Calm down."

"Then sit in _my _lap and move around like you're in heat."

"I _can_." Naruto chuckled, finding the way Sasuke was pouting to be maybe just a _little _bit adorable. "Just depends on how much _cash _you've got in your wallet."

"Very funny," Sasuke sarcastically replied. He slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders while they continued heading in the direction of Naruto's apartment.

"You know I'm worth it," Naruto sing-songed, a skip to his step now as he dragged Sasuke along. "Maybe I'll show you a new routine I've been workin' on."

"The only dancing I want to see you do is on a big stage somewhere."

Naruto's face flushed. Out of embarrassment, he shoved Sasuke and sent him stumbling toward the curb before the other man quickly caught himself and returned to Naruto's side.

"Then go pro and make a lotta money so I don't have to do this for a living anymore." Naruto folded his arms behind his head and raised his eyes to the quarter moon in the sky.

"Or, I just have to make a lot of money somehow."

Naruto slapped him in the arm. "No. No more fucked up schemes that are gonna land you in jail again. There's only so many times your brother can save you."

"My brother isn't the one who saves me."

"Oh, so you pay dirty cops?" He asked, wiping away a piece of fluff off his jacket cuff.

"No comment."

"Tch. What I do may not be rocket science or worth a Nobel prize, but… I dunno, man. You're gonna end up in a bad spot one day, Sasuke. As tough as you think you are."

"Unlike a lot of other people, I know I'm not invincible," Sasuke responded. "Say, Naruto."

"Hmm?" He bumped into Sasuke's side, looking at him fondly.

"You're worried about me?"

"All I do is worry about you." He frowned. "You give me wrinkles. See!" He pointed at his forehead. "What am I gonna do if my skin goes bad?"

"Put a bag over your head, I guess."

While Naruto was busy smiling, he didn't notice Sasuke reaching for his hand, brushing it,and then grabbing onto it so that their fingers intertwined. He looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Sasuke?"

"Just until we get to your apartment," Sasuke mumbled, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Hmmm." Naruto laughed, but started to turn shy himself. He cleared his throat. "I guess… maybe you can hang out. Watch a movie or somethin'. Have a beer or two."

"Of course. Just a movie or beer." Sasuke swung their hands and sent Naruto another one of those irritatingly smug looks. "I should hold your hand more often."

"Oh, shut up." He tried to let go, but Sasuke increased his grip, and Naruto decided to let him get away with it this time. "Seriously, though. Stop makin' me worry so much. And stop causin' trouble at the club! I don't come to your fights and cause a scene."

"How could you?" Sasuke asked. "Everyone down there likes you."

"True. They'd probably, uh, let me walk around in heels and hold up those boards that say what round it is or whatever."

"We don't do that."

"I mean. You never know until you give it a try. Maybe I should talk to the big boss—"

"—How about no," Sasuke replied sharply.

"He thinks I'm cute." Naruto shook their joined hands, raising them in the air.

"That's the problem." Sasuke was frowning. "You shouldn't get too close to him. And _never _ask him for a favor."

"I'm not _that _dumb," he said. "I know his reputation. It's better to be on his good side, though. I'm always nice to 'em when I see him, especially at the club. He likes me 'cause I ask about his family. All those grandkids and stuff. Can you imagine havin' a mob boss for a grand dad?"

"I can't imagine having a grandfather," Sasuke muttered.

"True. We've got our own families. Maybe not blood, but," Naruto shrugged. "It's all the same. As long as we have people we care about, who care about us."

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto made a noise in his throat. "You don't think so?"

"I think I have only a few people I trust in this life. Three tops."

"Am I one of 'em?" Naruto asked eagerly, leaning into him.

"No comment."

He didn't really need to ask. He knew the answer.

"Well, anyway. I know you'll always have my back, even in times when I don't ask for it."

"That's because you don't know when to ask for help," Sasuke replied.

They'd reached Naruto's small one-bedroom house. Sasuke pushed open the fenced gate. They walked along the path to his porch. Naruto dug his key out of his back pocket, the porch light flickering above their heads.

"You should fix that," Sasuke told him, glancing up at the fixture. "You don't want it to go out. You never know who might be waiting here. You probably have some stalkers from that club."

"It's okay," Naruto said, turning the key. "I'm sure you watch me from the dark like Batman, keepin' all the bad guys from havin' their way with me."

"That's not funny," Sasuke said, following Naruto inside the house.

They both stopped to take off their shoes and position them neatly by the door.

"No, it's not funny that I've got stalkers, but my joke was funny. Hey, I took some of the same martial arts classes as you back in the day. I can defend myself."

"Yes, well your skin and bones and organs aren't impervious to knife wounds and gunshots."

"Well, no. I'm not Wolverine."

"All the more reason to be more careful. You know better."

Sasuke had followed him into the kitchen; Naruto opened the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of beer. He also fetched the bottle opener from the silverware drawer, opening Sasuke's first.

"Really, though," Naruto said, watching the way Sasuke's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the beer, "No funny business tonight."

"Why?" Sasuke turned to him, back against the counter. "Off the pill?"

"Ha ha." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired to do anything. I need to shower at some point soon. I feel all gross and sweaty."

"All of that sounds very appealing to me," Sasuke said, making his voice low and husky. "We can shower together? I'm also feeling… very dirty."

Naruto shook his head, laughing. "How do you go from tough guy to pervert in the span of three seconds?"

Sasuke smiled. "Practice? From being around you for so long?"

Naruto danced around to the other side of the counter so that he could stand beside Sasuke. "How'd you like that little move I just did?"

"I liked it a lot."

"I'm gettin' rusty. I can barely do the splits anymore."

"You should go back to taking classes," Sasuke said, voice low again and causing the hairs at the back of Naruto's neck to stand on end.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, well. We should go watch a movie before I fall asleep on you."

"Fine." Sasuke's head tilted just the slightest bit as if he were thinking something over.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Sasuke's gaze lowered briefly, so Naruto pushed on him playfully.

"You can stay if you want," Naruto told him, figuring that's what he was waiting for.

"I don't expect anything. That's not why I want to stay."

Naruto hunched his shoulders in a gesture of indifference. "S'fine. Glad to have the company. So… shall we… go into the living room, find somethin' to watch?"

"Sure."

"Mm'kay." Naruto, feeling uncharacteristically shyer than usual tonight, took hold of Sasuke's pinky and dragged him into the living room.

Sasuke followed quietly, sitting down on the couch beside him. The couch was big, but they sat with their bodies touching. It was a comfortable, familiar feeling. Since he was tired, he let Sasuke choose what to watch, and as Sasuke searched for a movie, Naruto rested his head on his friend's shoulder. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, able to breathe in Sasuke's scent—like wind, but sharp and clean. He would've known that scent anywhere.

"This okay?" Sasuke murmured, raising more goosebumps along Naruto's bare arms.

"S'fine," Naruto replied without opening eyes to see what he'd picked.

"You're not even looking at the screen."

"Anything you pick is fine. I'll be asleep in 10 anyway."

Sasuke elbowed him. "Aren't you supposed to entertain me? I'm a guest."

"You're not a _guest_," Naruto replied and moved to stifle a yawn with a hand. "You're family."

Sasuke shifted next to him. "You're in my top 3, by the way."

Naruto snorted out a laugh. "Mmhmm, yeah. Already knew that."

"Well, in case it wasn't clear…"

"S'alright, Sasuke. I always know," again, he yawned. "What you're thinkin'... know you pretty well…"

"That," he felt Sasuke kiss the top of his head. "Is very true. Fall asleep if you want. I'll keep an eye out."

"Relax," Naruto sighed, cracking open his eyes to watch the start of _Train to Busan_. "Ain't no one who saw you come into my house gonna mess with us. They call it Netflix and _chill _for a reason. So _chill_, bad boy."

"Hn."

"You liked that I just called you 'bad boy', didn't you?" He was smiling widely; Sasuke had him pulled close to his side, an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Like you said," Sasuke replied, lips pressed to the top of Naruto's head. "You know me so well."

* * *

**End**


End file.
